


Requested "____ me" drabbles

by Luneth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Some requested drabble pieces. If you want to request something check out the ask meme at Lunethwrites on tumblr!





	1. Amuse Me-Pale EriRox

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy these are some requests I did awhile ago, and since I couldn't get another Feathers AU chapter up I decided to do some more requests! So check out http://lunethwrites.tumblr.com/post/152878676898/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt if you want to request anything! Feel free to add an AU or whatever.
> 
> I'm...pretty sure I proofread these.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aquatariuswriter asked: Amuse Me, EriRox?
> 
> In which Eridan is a grump and Roxy seeks to remedy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Amuse Me” in my ask, and I will write a funny drabble about one character trying to cheer another up.
> 
> Thank you! Coming right up! ^u^
> 
> No moirail of Roxy Lalonde is allowed to sulk.

“Eyyyyy Eri,” Roxy prodded Eridan’s cheek when he didn’t turn to look at her, “Eri, Eri, eyyyyyy…” He grunted and batted her hand away.

“Fuck Rox, what’d I do to deserve this?”

“Yer bein grumpy!” He opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by her dumping herself into his lap. Don’t lie, I can spot a spell of Eri-grumpies from a mile away!” She lay on her back, grinning up at him. “C’mon, turn that fish frown upside down!” Against her orders, his scowl deepened. “What’s botherin ya?”

“Nothin’s botherin me.” He crossed his arms and turned his head away from her. “I’m just, in a funk or somethin.”

“Nu-uh.” Roxy wagged her finger under his nose. “No icky funks for **my** fishy best friend. You wanna watch some wizard movies?”

“No,” He grunted.

“Wanna go to the shootin range?”

“No.”

“Wanna get tickled in the gills?”

“No-wait, wha-” He shrieked and jumped a foot into the air as Roxy’s fingers scrambled over his sides under his shirt. “RO-pffft-ROX!” He tried to roll her off him but she flung her arms around his waist to take him down with her. They slid to the ground where Roxy continued her assault, and they rolled across the carpet in a fit of giggles and swearing until Eridan managed to pin her arms to her sides.

“Enough a that!” He gasped. Roxy cackled and voided herself through his grip to sit up beside him.

“Feel better?”

“I feel like I’m dyin.” He heaved another breath and sat up. “That shit was downright torture, Rox.”

“Hush, you’re smilin now.” She poked him in the cheek again, and he found he couldn’t stop his mouth from turning up.

“Alright, alright you win.” He caught her wrist and tugged it down again. “But **only** cause I was too scared a clawin you up that I didn’t retaliate.”

“Lol.”


	2. Remember me-Pale EriRox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chronicallysleepless asked:  
> Remember me (with EriRox), Love me(with Karezi) and Wed me(with EriDirk) for the writing prompt thingy, if you wanna.
> 
> In which Roxy doesn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cackles* One angst, one fluff, and one humor with a dash of darkness coming right up. The second two will be in the next two chapters.
> 
> Leave a “Remember Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to get another to remember them [be it from an accident, meeting them after years apart, feel free to specify.]

“Rox.”

The air smells like ash and ozone. Smoke burned her lungs and eyes. Her fingers curled into the dirt (Dirt? Grass? No cement or steel) and she shook her head to clear the ringing and throbbing ache in her skull.

“Rox.”

That voice again, louder. It was low and smooth, but tinged with anxiety. She raised her head to peer through the smoke. A tall figure, the silhouette of a cape swaying in the wind. They knelt down and reached out to her. She saw ash gray skin and glittering yellow nails and jerked back, eyes snapping up. Shark’s teeth, fins, orange horns.

“Buh…Batterwitch!” She yelped and scrambled back. Batterwitch wasn’t gonna take her again. Wasn’t gonna take her back there.

“Rox, Rox no.” The hand went from reaching to placating, palm toward her and fingers outstretched. “It’s ok. She ain’t here.” They scooted closer, and she saw their hair was too short, features sharper and shoulders wider. She frowned and her eyebrows drew together. Wasn’t the Batterwitch. A guy, probably. He looked, worried, concerned. Definitely not the Batterwitch.

“Rox,” He said that word again, then inched a bit closer. “Rox it’s me. Remember? Do you remember?” She gulped, then shook her head. He wasn’t one of the Batterwitch’s goons, and before she was prisoner, she was-

She was-

Her head hurt.

“Rox.” She flinched as cold fingers brushed her cheek, then drew back quickly. “It’s Eridan. Eri? Remember?”

“It’s not working.” She looked up at the human who had appeared behind the gray man (Seadweller? Seadweller.). The newcomer was tall, with a pair of pointed shades covering his face. He lightly clasped the Seadweller’s shoulder. “The Condesce fucked her up. We’ll fix it, but we gotta get out of here. They’ll be after us.” The Seadweller closed his eyes and remained still for several seconds, then nodded and got up.

“We gotta go.” He held his hand out to her again. There was pain in his eyes, but also a tenderness as he looked down at her. “Come on. I ain’t gonna hurt you, promise.”

She hesitated, then took the hand and let him pull her up. She believed him for a reason she couldn’t place, plus anything to stay away from **her**.

He tugged her along for a few stumbling steps, but her legs wouldn’t cooperate. She was tired, sore, and a little dizzy. The Seadweller stopped, then, moving slowly, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and scooped her up. His cape swirled around her like a curtain as he cradled her against his chest and kept walking.

“It’s alright, Rox.” She felt his voice humming through him as he talked. “You’re safe, alright? That’s the important thing. I’ll keep you safe.”


	3. Love me-Flushed Karezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat is pissed, Terezi is smug, and kissing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Love Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a fluffy drabble about two (or more) characters.

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING BLUE SHELL ME!?” Karkat screeched in outrage and jerked his controller upwards while Terezi cackled.

“Maaaaybe.”

“Terezi I swear to God you just slinked down to the back of the line JUST to get that shell you piece of horseshit.”

“Maaaaaybe.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“No you aren’t.”

“No I’m not, but STILL.” He flung his hand out at the screen. “Now we’ve both lost! Is that what you wanted? Is that what you really wanted?! Has your perverse joy been satisfied-”

“Aw hush.” She scooched over closer to peck him on the cheek. “You smell delicious when you’re face heats up, but don’t give yourself a heart attack.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” He grumbled, with a noticeably softer tone, then turned to return the kiss. She jerked up and caught his lips in her own, flinging her arms around his neck as she did so. Karkat made a surprised noise before grabbing her around the waist and leaning forward to deepen the kiss. Their cars idled at the starting track as they spent several minutes locked together. By the time the race ended they were lying back on the sofa, Terezi cuddled up against Karkat’s chest.

“I fucking love you,” Karkat said up to the ceiling, one hand sliding up and down her back. Terezi purred and snuggled up closer.

“Love you too, crabby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's true love if you forgive them for a blue shell.


	4. Wed Me-Flushed EriDirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dirk tries to do the right thing and Eridan gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Wed Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character under the subject of wedlock [be it characters proposing to or marrying another, feel free to specify.]
> 
> I could have made this fluffy and adorable but instead I did this welp.

Dirk jumped as a cacophony of banging bounced through the apartment. Dave dropped his toy sword as his head snapped over to the front door, which was trembling under the blows.

“Dave.” Dirk got up, reaching for the katana resting against the wall. “Go into your room. Lock the door.” The 8-year-old nodded without and word and went scurrying off to his room, toy abandoned.

The banging continued as Dirk drew his sword out of its sheath. Dave’s father, he shouldn’t be here yet. He shouldn’t have found them yet. What did Normals do in this situation? Threaten to call the police? Not answer? The banging was going to give Dave a heart attack.

Dirk set his jaw and moved toward the door. He could easily take him if a fight broke out. And Hell, even healthy adults could get sudden, unexplained heart attacks some times.

“STRIDER!” Dirk nearly dropped his sword in shock when a vaguely familiar voice screamed at him from behind the wood. That wasn’t Dave’s dad. “STRIDER I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE OPEN THIS FUCKIN DOOR BEFORE I BLAST IT OFF ITS HINGES!”

Dirk scowled and moved hastily to unlock and throw the door open. Eridan stumbled forward a bit, then quickly straightened to glare at him. He had gotten a little taller than the last time Dirk had seen him, two summers ago probably, at that fancy garden party. He still wore his hair gelled up, but had abandoned the wide frames of his glasses for a smaller pair.

“What are you doing here?” Dirk asked before the other could open his mouth. Eridan blinked, then sputtered as his face lit up with anger.

“What am **I** doin here? I’m lookin for you! What the fuck are **you** doin here in some deadass ugly apartment in the middle a some horrid Normal city!?” Eridan threw his hands out. “Did you forget we were fuckin betrothed!?” Dirk stared at him blankly. “Well??”

“…Eridan.” Dirk took a deep breath and dragged a hand down his face. Did no one tell him? Surely someone had to have told him. “Your Highness, I have revoked any and all titles and connections to the throne of Heart. I’m no longer the Prince, and that would make the engagement moot. My apologies that you have bothered to come all the way out here but how the fuck did you not-”

“I know!” Dirk grunted as a finger was jabbed into his stomach. “I fuckin heard and nearly murdered the messenger on account of a cruel prank! Are you outta your mind?! You get blackmailed or some shit cause you sure as Hell ain’t the type to run from responsibility. Do you have any idea how much you’ve fucked shit up back at-” Eridan broke off suddenly, then leaned over to peer behind him. “Who the fuck is that?”

Dirk whirled around to find Dave had reappeared, and picked up his toy sword, which he now held clenched in one fist as he stared at Eridan.

“Is that a kid!?” Eridan exclaimed, “Is that, is that **your** kid? Is that why-”

“No,” Dirk snapped, “this is my cousin. He’s eight so unless I had him when I was ten he’s not mine. But I have custody of him now.” He paused, then leaned in to add in a low voice, “And he’s a Normal so don’t go doing anything flashy.” Eridan glowered at him. Dirk leaned back. “You’re right. I don’t run from my responsibilities. And I was ignoring a pretty big one. Dave’s father wasn’t fit to take care of him, so I’m going to give him a Normal life. I can’t do that as Prince.”

“Pretty sure you fucking could.” Eridan muttered, “So what, this is some kind of stubborn gettin over you guilt kind a thing?” In a sudden jerk of movement he shoved himself past Dirk, just managing to slip through and walk into apartment. Dave skittered back but Eridan waved him off. “Calm down, ya little brat, I ain’t gonna touch ya.”

“Hey.” Dirk turned and grabbed his arm. “What are you doing?”

“I’m checkin the place out, obviously.” Eridan’s lip curled back slightly as he took in the small apartment. “Well, it’ll do.”

“What do you mean ‘it’ll do’?” Dirk asked sharply. He could feel a pit of dread knotting in his stomach. Eridan planted his hands on his hips and spun around to face him.

“You ain’t gettin rid a me that easily. I can’t go back without you, so I’m stayin with you until you come to your senses. Simple as that.”

“What, no!” Dirk’s eyes narrowed and he held the door open wide, indicating he leave. “Look, I’m sorry about the engagement, but we both know you could find some other high class royalty to marry. There must be half a dozen already clamoring for it.”

“It doesn’t work like that!” Eridan snapped back, “This was decided years ago! You can’t just drop it! Look,” He jerked a thumb at one of the rooms. “That room's free, right? If you’re not ready to share a room, I’ll take that.”

“Eridan, no.” Dirk sucked in a breath through his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair. “It doesn’t, this is not-”

“I won’t be a burden or anythin.” Eridan kicked at a magazine left on the floor. “I’ll find a way to earn my keep.”

“You can’t be serio-you know what?” Dirk sighed and waved a hand at him to indicate his surrender. “Fine, fine whatever.” Eridan was obviously not giving up on this notion, but Dirk figured he’d last about two days before giving up. In the meantime, it would be nice to have **someone** with Dave while Dirk was off at work, at least until he could find a way to work from home. “But no telling anyone where we are. Do **not** let anyone inside without consulting with me first. And,” Dirk gestured to Dave, “Under no circumstances are you to bother Dave. Got it?” Eridan snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice try, Dirk, but you aren't getting rid of him.


	5. Love me-EriDirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elysiananathema asked:  
> Love Me, Eridan/Dirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Love Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a fluffy drabble about two (or more) characters.
> 
> *Cracks knuckles* Alright, we’re doing this. We’re making it happen.

Dirk lay back on his bed, scanning through the magazine article. It was about a new kind of android being developed. He felt the bed shift before Eridan crawled up under his arm to nestle his head under his chin. Dirk smiled faintly at the familiar weight and used his free hand to brush his fingers gently over his hair.

“Hey,” He murmured, and Eridan hummed in response. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just wanted a bit a contact.”

“Just checking.” Dirk toyed with his hair a bit more, then slipped his hand down to brush against his neck just under his ear. Eridan sighed in appreciation and let his fingers wander over Dirk’s side. Dirk decided his magazine was suddenly far less interesting and put it aside before turning over on his side and catching Eridan in his arms to keep him against him. He peppered his face and neck with kisses while running his fingers down his back until Eridan was practically writhing with pleasure.

“Mnf, Diiiiirk,” He whined and scooted up to wrap his arms around his neck and press his nose against his ear. “No fair. You’re gonna have me purrin like a cat.” Dirk grinned and settled his hand against the small of his back.

“I could deal with that.” Eridan snorted, and they lay still like that for a few minutes. Dirk closed his eyes and began to drift off, but was snapped out of it when he heard Eridan giggle softly. He raised his head and shifted his grip.

“Sup?”

“Nothin.” Eridan shook his head and hugged him tighter. “I’m just, amazed at how ludicrously happy I am. I feel so fuckin sanguine like I’m gonna combust or somethin. I never thought I’d ever be this happy.” He fell silent, then added, “I love you so much. Like, holy shit.” Dirk kissed his head and fell back on the pillow.

“I love you too.” The overjoyed noise Eridan mad in response to the declaration had Dirk’s heart aching. He couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face and things were just, nice. It was nice to be able to relax like this, to smile and lie together for no reason except to do it. He was coming down with a serious case of warm fuzzies, and there was nothing else to do but surrender to them.

He felt Eridan’s breathing begin to even out, and closed his eyes again to let himself sink down for a quick nap.


	6. Kill me-Karkat and Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about..... karkat and eridan..... with the prompt...... KILL ME :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Kill Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character killing another.
> 
> ~~YOU MONSTER.~~
> 
> FINE but I’m going to make it super angsty and bitter so I hope you suffer. Q^Q
> 
> Warning: Violence, blood, death.

Karkat’s sickle trembled in his hand. Eridan stood a few yards in front of him, remarkably calm as he examined the black mark quickly spreading across his hand. He pulled his sleeve back as it ran down his arm, then turned to fix Karkat with a grim look.

“Kar.” Karkat flinched back. Eridan turned to face him, infected hand still held aloft. “You know what you gotta do. Kan said it herself, there’s no savin someone at this point.”

Karkat forced a swallow. His sickle remained held tight at chest level, but he didn’t step forward. Eridan’s eyes narrowed in irritation.

“If you ain’t quick, I’m gonna slaughter you and go back for the others.” Eridan strode forward until he was directly in front of him. “Well? You ain’t gonna be able to take me once I’m done.” Karkat took a step back, raised his sickle, then lowered it and cast his eyes down to the ground. He heard a low growl from Eridan.

“DO IT!” Eridan shouted down at him, making him jump and look up. The Seadweller snarled down at him, hands clenched into fists. “I know you fuckin **want** to! So here’s your fuckin chance!”

“What,” Karkat’s voice cracked as he spoke, “W-Wha, the fuck are you talking about?” Eridan’s eyes glittered with anger as he curled his lip back to show crooked rows of spiked teeth.

“Dan-ger-ous.” He drew the world out, let it fall off his tongue to land between them. “Unstable, risky to have around even uncorrupted. I’m more trouble than I’m worth. No use havin me around except to-” He broke off, lips moving for a few seconds before he took a slow, wheezing breath. He grimaced and peeled his scarf back to reveal the discoloration creeping up his neck. He looked back at his hand, which was now a pure ink black.

“Hah…” He shook his head, then swallowed and turned his gaze back to Karkat. “Better work fast, Kar.”

Karkat’s jaw worked soundlessly as he tried to find a reply. He knew what he had to do, but it was hard. It wasn’t like Nepeta, kicking and spitting and screaming until Terezi put her down. It wasn’t like Sollux who hadn’t even looked like a troll at the end. Eridan’s face was still recognizable. Karkat could still see the emotions in his eyes, the raw anger and frustration.

And fear. Eridan didn’t want to die. He was facing his end. He could feel the corruption clawing its way through his body and it hurt and he was trying to hide it but he was scared.

Then Eridan’s arm flashed out to seize Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat reacted instantly, bringing his sickle up and flashing it across his neck. Cold blood spattered against his cheek. Eridan choked once, then crumpled backwards, the hand slipping off his shoulder. It was the hand that hadn’t been corrupted yet.

“F-Fuck…” Karkat staggered back, whimpering faintly as he watched the corruption die out with its host. “F-Fuck you, Ampora. Why weren’t you more careful?” He winced and scrubbed his face. “A-And what kind of bullshit were you spouting at the end? Stupid fuck. Stupid dead fuck.” He got no answer, of course, so he turned around and began to trudge back to base, wiping his sickle against his sweater and trying to figure out how he’d tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for Eridan being bitter at the other trolls can you tell.


	7. Nurse Me-Flushed Karezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chronicallysleepless asked:  
> If you still wanna do more prompts, Nurse me (with Karezi), Get me (Erirox), and Offer me (Eridirk)  
> In which Terezi is sick and Karkat's there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two are in the next two chapters.
> 
> Leave a “Nurse Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character healing another.

“I’m dyyyyying.” Terezi whined and pitched forward smacking her face into the bed. Karkat rolled his eyes, holding a spoon and bottle of medicine.

“You are not dying.” He sat down on the side of the bed and wrestled the cap off. “Here, take some of this. It’s cherry flavored.”

“It is not!” She shrieked and snatched up one of the scalemates lying beside her, using it to fend away the medicine. “It’s a cruel and icky mockery of cherry! It smells ok but it tastes HORRID.”

“Great idea, Terezi. Fuck up your already hoarse voice by yelling. God, how are you going to be a legislacerator if you can’t stand some bitter medicine?”

“I’ll execute all inventors of it.”

“Hush, come on. I’ve got some cherry soda here to wash it down with.” He held the spoon out to her, along with a paper cup. She sniveled but opened her mouth to let him shove the medicine in. Her face screwed up immediately but before she could spit he pushed the cup against her lips. She took it and gulped down the contents, then grimaced.

“Yeugh. Almost makes me glad I can barely taste.”

“Here, bundle up.” Karkat grabbed her blanket and tugged it around her shoulders, then after a brief thought, he grabbed a scalemate and stuck it in her lap before wrapping her up in a blanket burrito. “There, you and pyrospit can cuddle up together until you get better.”

“It’s PYRALSPITE!” Terezi shuffled around until the doll’s head popped out of the blanket under her chin. She sniffed it, eyes narrowed. “And this is Applescab!”

“Fine!” Karkat threw his hands up, then made a dramatic show of bowing down to dragon and girl. “My deepest apologies, Sir fucking Applescab. I swear on my simpering soul it will never happen again!” Terezi pouted.

“You should have wrapped **yourself** up with me.”

“Pass,” Karkat grunted, “I don’t want to catch your germs and get sick myself.”

“It’s a moot point if I lick you.”

“Don’t you dare.”

She chuckled and sidled up to him to rest her head against his shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of me and my icky germs.” He snorted and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Hush. You wanna watch How to Train your Dragons or something?”

 


	8. Get Me-Pale EriRox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roxy is reckless and Eridan worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Get Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character saving another.

Roxy sprinted down the stone halls, listening to the clattering feet and shouting behind her. They bid her stop, like she was going to listen.

She skittered up a staircase, narrowly avoiding the gunshot that chipped the step by her foot. It was risky for them to by firing, crowded together like that.

A heavy wooden door was at the top of the stairs, which she leapt and phased through without opening. That’ll buy her a few seconds.

She reappeared in a huge balcony outside. The sun was setting and gave a brilliant display as it sunk into the ocean. She ran over to the edge to peer over at the straight drop down to the sea cliff and crashing waves.

“Rogue!” She turned back at the crowd of guards fanning out on the balcony. The leader stepped forward, pistol ready in one hand. “Return what you stole and surrender now, and you may live in our dungeons. Who knows, the lord may have use for your skills.”

“The lord can go to Hell!” She hopped up onto the wall of the balcony, holding a white sphere up for them to see. “And this purrty little thing is property a the Alpha trope now!”

“If you jump from there you will die,” He called out to her, “You’ll hit the rocks before you hit the water, and that area is shallow and filled with rocks.”

“Huh,” She glanced over her shoulder, “ya don’t say?”

The guards shuffled forward. She whipped her head back to flash them a wide grin.

“Well then!” She stuck the sphere into her bag and zipped it shut. “Hope I’ve got one Hell of a guardian angel!”

She leapt backwards, hanging in mid-air for two glorious seconds amongst the soldier’s shouts before gravity yanked her down to the rocks below.

She spread her arms out, falling backwards among the rush of wind. She caught a flash of white out of the corner of her eye and grinned.

Eridan tackled her midair, slinging his arms around her as they dipped and went skimming along the water.

“Are you out a your MIND?!” He screamed as she looped his arms around his neck and he shifted his hold into a bridal style carry. The wings on his back pumped twice to send them rising above the water level. “I wasn’t THERE yet. Jesus FUCK Rox.”

“Aw I knew you were like, probably almost there.” She chuckled and patted her bag. “And look! Mission success!”

“I don’t care!” He growled, “I mean, good! But, don’t do that to me, Rox!”

“Aw ok ok.” She patted his cheek and turned to watch their progress over the ocean. “Sorry, I’ll try and not cut it so close next time.”

“ **Thank** you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, an AU of the Feathers AU. Welp.


	9. Offer Me-Flushed EriDirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eridan has something for Dirk, and Dirk returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Offer Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character giving another a gift.

“I’ve got somethin for ya,” Eridan declared. Dirk turned to cock an eyebrow at him. He looked nervous, fumbling with the edges of his sleeves and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Dirk turned to face him completely. “What is it?” Eridan faltered, then straightened up.

“You, You gotta close your eyes.” Dirk tilted his head to the side and resisted the crawling across his face. He couldn’t help but find Eridan adorable, a mix of nervous and determined over the mystery gift.

“I gotta?” He asked, because he felt like teasing a little. He was rewarded with Eridan blowing his cheeks up in a pout and his fins fluttering up.

“Yes! Or else you, you ain’t gettin it.”

“Alright.” Dirk flicked his shades off and closed his eyes. “How’s this?” Eridan’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“No peekin?”

“Course not.”

“Hold still.”

“Alright.” Dirk straightened up and set into a balanced stance. “How’s this?”

“Fine.” Eridan bit his lip, then inched forward. Dirk’s face was perfectly still, eyelids obediently down. Eridan sucked in a lungful of air, then leaned in. His lips hovered over Dirk’s, close enough that he could feel the gentle breath brush his skin. His fingers brushed the other’s shirt, too light for Dirk to sense.

Eridan winced, then leaned back again, letting his hands drop to his sides. He hastily pinned a broach onto the other’s shirt and stepped back.

“There, you can open your eyes now.” Dirk did so, looking down at the piece of jewelry. It had a gold casing, with a large orange jewel set in the middle. “It’s, topaz. It’s your color. Matches your eyes.” Those same amber eyes flickered back up to meet Eridan’s. His expression was completely blank, no smile nor disappointment. Eridan quickly looked away and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. “Um, yeah. I know you ain’t big on jewelry and shit but-”

“Eridan.” Dirk grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him again. He tilted his chin up with two fingers and leaned in to press their lips together. Eridan stiffened, then threw his arms around his waist and pressed back eagerly. Dirk held his head with both hands, thumbs rubbing circles against cheeks.

They broke off. Eridan’s face was flushed violet all the way up to the tips. Dirk grinned, wondering if he looked the same.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a brooch AND a kiss. Good day for Dirk.


	10. Unbind me-Flushed EriDirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragonwishes asked:  
> unbind me - eridan and dirk
> 
> In which Dirk's been captured and that just won't do for Eridan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Unbind Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines [be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify.]
> 
> *Bounces in excitement because I REALLY LIKE RESCUE SCENES AND WAS HOPING I’D GET TO DO THIS ONE.* Thank you!
> 
> Have an Eridan in a frenzy to save his boyfriend from the Condesce.

The sounds of crashing metal and screams of pain bounced down the wide hallway. Guards armed to the teeth rushed to block the way, only to be blown apart as a figure cloaked in white fire flew past them. Eridan’s cape whipped behind him as he soared down the corridor, held aloft by white light that carried him far ahead of the guards. He flung an arm up and sent the ceiling crashing down behind him. He wasn’t taking this way back, and it stopped him from being followed.

An approaching door caught his eye. That had to be the one. He tossed a ball of light at it and blew it open just in time for him to zoom through.

He skittered into the room, feet touching down on the bright polished tiles. Dirk was shackled up against the wall, forced into a kneeling position. His arms were stretched out on either side of him, cuffed and chained to the wall. He was dripping with gold; fancy gilded chains bound him tight. A dark pink blinder was fixed over his eyes, stamped with the Condesce’s symbol, and a mask of thick rubber was clamped over his mouth and nose.

Eridan made an upset noise in the back of his throat as he ran across the room. He crouched down beside him and shook his shoulder. “Dirk?” Dirk tried to jerk away at his touch with a muffled growl, but he couldn’t move more than a centimeter. “Dirk, **fuck** , it’s me. Fuck, hang on.” Dirk recognized his voice and went still, letting Eridan reach up and unbuckle the mask first because it was making him especially angry and it looked hard to breathe through the thin holes for the nose. As soon as it came off Dirk gasped and heaved in several lungfuls of air.

“Blindfold,” He choked out between breathes. Eridan was already undoing and pulling it away. It revealed harsh orange eyes, laced with exhaustion and anger, but Eridan was relieved to see them. He had been running through thoughts of the Condesce taking a fancy to them, wanting them in a bottle on her shelf.

“You ok?” Eridan ran a finger over the crease the mask had left. “Did she hurt you? Did-”

“I’m fine,” Dirk cut him off, still breathing hard. “Can we, this conversation, later? Chains-”

“Right, fuck, a course.” Eridan swore at his own incompetence and turned his attention to the chains. He went for the one around Dirk’s neck first, it had to be hurting his breathing. Eridan carefully pinched it at its base on the wall and shot a bit of Hope through his fingers. The metal burst apart into little hot pieces. Eridan yelped and tried to dust them off Dirk.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Dirk rolled his head around, then turned his gaze to the door. “Where is she?” His tone of contempt left no confusion as to who he was talking about. Eridan bit his lip as he gripped another set of chains in both hands.

“Hell if I know. Not here.”

“Where are the others?”

“Distractin people.” Eridan continued to tear away the chains, pouring his Hope into it at a frantic pace because they needed to be gone **now**. He was thankful the Condesce’s gaudy tastes had led to a metal that was soft and pliable, but at the same time thinking about how he would be going without his own gold rings for at least a few weeks.

The Condesce had had Dirk dressed in some ridiculous getup, like a tank-top and capris version of her own jumpsuit. Black with a dark pink, but not quite his own Aspect’s color. It was making Eridan’s blood boil but it’s not like he could rip it away, not right now at least, so he kept his focus on the metal breaking in his hands.

He flinched at the bruises he found from Dirk fighting against the chains. Knowing him, he probably struggled until he was exhausted. Even now he was shifting around impatiently, exercising each new freedom as another chain fell away.

Eridan paused at the cuffs and frowned. He couldn’t blow these out unless he wanted to potentially shatter Dirk’s wrists with them. But given the fancy glow to them, they were what was suppressing Dirk’s powers, or maybe draining them. More the Condesce’s style to drain them.

“The lock.” Dirk twisted his arm to show the small hole in the cuff. “Can you blast it open?”

“Might break your wrist with the impact,” Eridan muttered, tapping at it.

“I can take a broken wrist.”

Eridan scowled at him, but he knew Dirk was just tense as Hell right now and wanted the extra security of his powers. He sighed and held the cuff in both hands.

“Hold still.” He poured a bit of energy into the lock, tugging at it as the insides melted. After a bit of pulling he managed to wrench it open. Dirk sighed in relief and flexed his hand.

“Thanks.” Eridan grunted and yanked the other open as well.

“Give yourself a little time to recover your energy,” He told him as he began to tear at the chains binding his legs together. Dirk ignored him, forcing his Aspect into his hands and using it to break away some more chains. “Goddammit Dirk, it’s no good for either a us if you pass out.”

“I’m fine,” Dirk muttered, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Course you do. There!” Eridan sat back, triumphant at the mess of broken links. “Can you stand?”

Dirk tried to shift his legs out under him before his face twisted in pain and he toppled sideways. Eridan yelped and grabbed him before he hit the floor.

“A **course** you can’t stand oh God I’m such a fuckin idiot.” He shifted him down to lie on his side. “Hang on. Your legs need some time to get the blood back into them.”

“We don’t **have** time,” Dirk growled, “The Condesce-”

“I’ll kill her if she comes here,” Eridan shot back, then his lip curled back into a snarl. “I’ll, I’ll shoot her straight through the chest. I’ll paint all four a these walls with her royal blood for darin to lay a hand on you.” He meant it too. Fuck the fact that he had already used a good portion of his power already, and that he wasn’t even sure him plus Roxy and the others could take her out even in top condition.

Dirk was silent for a few seconds, lying on his side while Eridan prodded at his legs to try and get the circulation going.

“Ok that was kind of hot,” He finally said. Eridan snorted.

“Swoon all you want,” He answered, then his face fell into a troubled frown. “Are you hurt?”

“Nothing serious.” Dirk lifted his shirt up to show a nasty collection of bruises, making Eridan cringe and lower his fins. “A broken rib or two at the worst. Can we go now? I can feel my legs and we shouldn’t stick around.” Eridan nodded and helped him up slowly. Dirk leaned against Eridan as they tried a few steps, then hurried at a faster pace for the door. Eridan kept a tight hold around his waist, seeking comfort from the warm body against his and the arm around his shoulder, comfort in the fact he had Dirk safe by his side again.

Well maybe not safe. They’d be safe when they were back home, sitting on the couch with some food, preferably after a long shower.

Yeah, Eridan was pretty sure he could blast his way through a hundred damn Condesces for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can keep Eridan from cuddling his boyfriend. No one.


	11. Quiet me- Gamzee and Calliope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onceuponymous asked:
> 
> Quiet me, Gamzee and Calliope please!
> 
> In which Callie takes a spill and Gamzee's there to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Quiet Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.]
> 
> I went for child Callie and big bro/guardian Gam, so I hope that’s what you wanted. Sorry it’s a bit on the short side.

The cone of ice cream spattered against the pavement, followed by a long, distressed cry of pain. The child rolled over to clutch at her bleeding knee, tears running down her cheeks as she hiccupped and sobbed.

“Hey, hey…” Gamzee shuffled over to her, then in one smooth motion bent down and scooped her up before straightening and cradling her against his chest. “Shoosh, Callie. Shoosh my little miracle.” He murmured to her in a soothing whisper as he stroked her hair and bounced her around a bit. “Shoosh. You’re all chill. We’re all motherfucking chill.”

Gradually, Calliope’s cries quieted to the occasional sniffle. Gamzee’s offered her a wide grin, then booped her on the nose, managing to get a giggle out of her.

“You feel better my little sis?” She nodded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “Alright, let’s all up and get your clean on.”

He brought her over to the water fountain, then, facing her with wide eyes, clapped and wiggled his fingers. A handkerchief appeared to draw itself out of his hands by magic, and Calliope squealed in excitement and clapped her hands. By the time he got her cut cleaned up and bandages, she was smiling bright enough to rival the sun. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

“There we go, my miracle. Let’s get you another one a those wicked frosty treats, huh?”


	12. Kill me -Eridan and Caliborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragonwishes asked:
> 
> i love ur writing, u know what would KILL ME? eridan + caliborn
> 
> In which there is a coup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Kill Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character killing another.
> 
> Man I bounced around on this a LOT from “Killing you won’t bring back my friends that you murdered but I am at the core a being of destruction and anger” to “I’m babysitting your stupid ass and just sent your Smash Brawl character flying off the platform.” But in the end this works.

The clamor of voices filled the dark streets of Derse. A massive crowd of carapacians clogged the main streets, chanting and shouting as they approached the castle. Several held banners aloft, dark violet strips of fabric with a broken snake, bleeding red blood.

A Seadweller marched at the front of them, his strides purposeful, his cape sweeping behind him. His eyes had a harsh glint as they focused straight again, and white light sparked around his hands with every step.

The castle loomed up before them. Without breaking stride Eridan swung his hands out. White fire rushed forwards in an arc to crash into the gates. They crumpled like cardboard. He shot again and they snapped off the heavy iron hinges to fall to the ground. He turned back to the crowd and held one hand out to them.

“Stay here,” He growled, “I’ll return, and I’ll be wearin the crown.” The crowd cheered and waved their banners in farewell. He jerked his head in a nod, then carried on into the castle.

The inside was empty and dark, of course. The Lord had sent the loyal ones out to die, and the smarter ones had fled. Eridan walked briskly through the hall, up the stairs, and kicked the doors to the throne room open.

The Lord sat on the throne, too stubborn and stupid to hide or run. His gold scepter sprawled across his lap as he sneered down at Eridan.

“I DO NOT RECALL. ACCEPTING AUDIENCE WITH A STUPID FISH.”

“You have been **granted** an audience,” Eridan answered, his voice ringing across the large room, “I didn’t fancy seein your hideous face, but **someone** had to scrape your putrid ass outta that chair.”

“ **You** are challenging **me**?!” Caliborn snarled, rising from his throne, his fists clenched tight, one gripping his golden staff. “You are an insect! I am the **LORD OF TIME!!** ”

“Yeah well,” Eridan spun his wand over his fingers, “Brush up on your titles. Princes outrank Lords.”

Eridan dove to the side as a stream of bullets ripped up the wall behind where he’d been standing. He rolled into a crouch and snapped his wand up to fire at the throne, but Caliborn had already skittered down the steps and raised his rifle for another shot. Instead of dodging, Eridan fired into the attack head-on. The blast melted the bullets and sent Caliborn crashing back. A few bullets got through and one grazed Eridan’s side. He grimaced at the sting, then shed his cloak as Caliborn scrambled up. No need for style to be getting in the way of his mobility.

“YOU ARE. THE STUPIDEST OF FOOLS.” Caliborn growled. They began to circle each other, both holding their weapons tight. “I CANNOT. POSSIBLY BE DEFEATED! AND NEVER BY THE LIKES OF YOU!”

“You’re gonna be defeated by EXACTLY the likes a me,” Eridan snarled back. He saw Caliborn’s jaw click which was the only warning he got before a stream of multicolored fire spewed out of it instead of more yelling. Eridan whipped his wand out and slapped the fire away with an arc of white light. It was diverted, flying past him to slam into one of the thick columns. Eridan heard the stone crack under the force.

“You are NOTHING.” Caliborn rubbed his jaw, eyes narrowed. “YOU THINK. YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? YOU ARE A TINY, DISGUSTING, WHELP!”

“I am the Prince!” Eridan shouted as he fired again. Caliborn spat out another shot of energy to intercept it. Eridan strode around him and continued to sling attacks as he spoke. “I am your judgement, I am your destruction!” He roared and yanked his arm up to fire straight upward. “I am HOPE!”

The white light smashed into the ceiling. Caliborn’s head jerked up as several large chunks went falling toward them. Red tendrils leapt up around him before he blurred and reappeared to the side. At the same time Eridan’s form lit up and shifted into a winged serpent, zipping him around Caliborn. He returned to his troll form and fired into Caliborn’s back, punching right through to his chest. Caliborn sputtered once before falling forward into his own pool of blood.

Eridan lowered his wand, then walked toward the body. He reached down and plucked the crown from his head. He grimaced and wiped it a bit with his shirt, then placed it carefully over his brow. With one quick flick of his wand he sliced Caliborn’s head from his body. He then went and retrieved his cape, carefully clasping it back on before he grabbed Caliborn’s head and headed back out to the crowd.

He walked out of the doors and tossed the head down the steps, letting it bounce down before the carapacians, who were hushed for a moment, then burst into cheers. Eridan raised his chin and faced the masses, face grim but resolved. He had a lot of work to be done, and was tempted to start with changing those horrible curtains in the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan gets to have angelform in this one! Because he is representing hope! And because I say so!
> 
> I have no idea where Dirk, the other Prince of Derse might be, or Roxy. Jake and Jane would be at prospit. Maybe Eridan Dirk and Roxy drew straws?


	13. Quiet me- EriDirkquius (EridanxDirkxEquius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smoky-perfection-quartz asked:
> 
> quiet me Eridan, Dirk and/or Equius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Quiet Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.] 
> 
> Sorry these are taking so long. It’s been a busy week. T_T One EriDirkquius fic coming up!

“Dirk.”

Dirk paused in his work and turned around. Equius was at the door, looking apprehensive.

“Sup?” Equius swallowed. Dirk could see the faint sheen of sweat on him from here.

“It’s Eridan…again.”

That was the third time this month. Unusual. Dirk tucked that information away for later as he tossed the wrench onto this worktable and got up.

“Where?”

Equius led him back to Eridan’s room. Dirk couldn’t find him for a second, then he spotted the small lump of violet cloth wedged in-between the desk and the recuperacoon.

“Run a bath,” Dirk told Equius, who nodded quickly and hurried off. Equius’ job was to get a bath running, get some towels and some snacks. This part, this was Dirk’s job.

“Eridan.” He called out softly as he inched forward. “Eridan, hey.” He knelt down in front of him. “It’s me, it’s Dirk. You ok?” He reached out, hand hovering between them. “I’m going to touch your knee now, ok?” Eridan didn’t answer. Dirk very lightly rested a hand on where he guessed Eridan’s knee was under the cloth. Eridan’s body spasmed on the contact, then slowly his face turned so Dirk could see a single, wide violet eye peeking out.

“Hey…” Dirk kept his voice gentle as and his movements slow as he raised his hand to tug at the cape around his face. “Hey, Eridan, it’s alright. I’m right here.” He scooted a little closer and wormed his arm in behind Eridan, then pulled him out of the crevice. Eridan made a little noise and tensed up, but Dirk shooshed him as he hugged him up against his chest.

“I got you,” He whispered into his hair. He could feel Eridan trembling under him and rubbed circles in his back to soothe him. “Deep breath.” Eridan gave a shaky inhale, then released it. “Good, you’ve got it. I’m right here. You’re safe.”

Dirk could hear the water shut off. He gave Eridan a light squeeze. “I’m going to pick you up now, ok?” Eridan nodded and clenched his shirt in his fists. Dirk stood up carefully, keeping the Seadweller tucked up against his chest.

Equius was waiting for them in the bathroom. He had found the fluffy, lilac towels. Dirk set Eridan down and lightly tugged at his shirt. Eridan moved with him to help him get the shirt off, then his pants and underwear.

Dirk stuck a hand in the water to test it and found it perfect. He nodded thanks to Equius and guided Eridan to get in. He then grabbed a washbasin and poured some of the water over Eridan’s hunched shoulders, murmuring to him as he did so. He reached for a bottle of lavender oil and squirted some into his palm. “Oil now, ok?” Eridan nodded weakly. Dirk started to rub the fragrant oil into his back, moving up and down with soothing movements. His hands went to the small of his back, then slowly moved upwards to the nape of Eridan’s neck. He stayed there for a little bit, fingers ghosting over the skin, then slid forward to rub his gills gently.  Eridan tensed up, then relaxed with a faint sigh. Dirk could see all the tension draining out of him. He smiled faintly and pulled his hands back.

“You ready to get out?” Eridan nodded. Dirk wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up, straight into the towel Equius was holding up. They wrapped Eridan up in the fluffy towels until he was so thoroughly swaddled Dirk was reminded of a fish maki roll.

Dirk nodded to Equius who carefully, **very gently** , picked Eridan up and carried him into the living room. The rest of towels had been piled up along with the softest blankets in the house. Equius lowered Eridan down on it, then gingerly settled down beside him. Dirk lay down on his other side and wrapped an arm over him to pull him up against him.

“You’re ok.” Dirk mumbled into his hair. Eridan whimpered and snuggled up to him.

“M’sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Dirk weaved his fingers into the locks at the back of his neck. “You wanna talk about it?” Eridan shook his head. “Alright. Just relax.”

Dirk heard a soft humming and looked up. Equius has his head resting in his hand, eyes closed in focus. The humming turned into a gentle, deep melody. Dirk rested his head against the pillows and closed his eyes as well. It was a rare treat for Equius to sing. Eridan was already dozing off. Dirk fought sleep a little longer, wanting to hear what he could. This was a pretty comfortable pile though, and Eridan’s cool body cuddled up against him was so soothing.

Well, maybe a nap couldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it’s a good fic when they all end with napping.
> 
> But wait they didn’t eat the SNACKS! Eh they’ll eat them later. :P
> 
> If you want a drabble you can look at the prompts here: http://lunethwrites.tumblr.com/post/152878676898/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt


	14. Call Me -EriDirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aquatariuswriter said to lunethwrites:  
> Call Me for Eridirk and/or Haunt me for BroDual? 
> 
> In which Eridan finds a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Haunt Me BroDual is going to be it's own thing because it got so long. I'll post it in a second.
> 
> This one was really fun because I got to revisit an old AU of mine! Sorry if it kind of wandered off the requested path, but the main focus is EriDirk SO! And I like how it turned out!

The sound of Eridan stepping into the room echoed against the stone walls, perfectly clear in the dead silence. Eridan huffed and tugged at his collar. He missed his scarf and cape, and hoped he’d get the chance to find a replacement soon.

In the center of the room, a fuchsia book rested on a pedestal, a symbol of a heart split in two halves emblazoned on the front. Eridan swallowed and clutched his own book, a pale-yellow one with a pair of wings decorating the cover.

It had been a nightmare getting up here. Even with all the inside info Jake gave him, there had been quite a few close calls. Eridan could appreciate the mastery of a well-guarded abode, but that many traps? After a while it got ridiculous.

And he certainly didn’t expect them to stop now. He crossed the room with suspicious glares, making sure to stay on the red or cracked tiles, like he’d been instructed.

The book sat still as he approached it. He hesitated, then reached out to let his hand hover over it. He felt the usual terrifying amount of power push back at him, almost tangible. This was the real thing alright.

Or well, this was the real guy.

He grabbed the book, then heard the dreaded click. All at once the walls snapped open to release a barrage of knives and the floor collapsed. Eridan yelped and jumped forward onto the pedestal, then shouted a hurried incantation. He felt a rush of warmth from the yellow book run through him before white light enveloped him, melting the knives as they hit it. The light faded and he realized the ceiling was collapsing. He swore and jammed the fuchsia book into his bag, then shot his hand up and fired a bolt of white light from his palm straight up to destroy a large chunk of ceiling that was about to crush him.

The pedestal buckled under him as an indication it wasn’t going to be safe haven much longer. Eridan grit his teeth, snapped his head around for an escape, then returned his gaze straight up to the breaking ceiling.

He hadn’t mastered this spell. He wasn’t even sure he could recite it without reading from the book. But then again, all Hope magic really required was a big dose of believing you can do it.

He was so fucked.

He clutched the book to his chest and began to hiss out the incantation. Feathers of light appeared to float around him. Gradually, painstakingly gradually, he felt himself begin to grow lighter.

His feet rose off the ground, right as the pedestal collapsed into the pit of spikes below. Eridan groaned. He thought he’d seen the last of those spikes two floors ago. He squared his shoulders and spread his free hand out.

 _“Up.”_ He thought. _“Take me higher.”_ The spell complied, but at a rather leisurely pace. He hissed in frustration and tried to force more power into the spell. It was hard not to be stressed when the building was collapsing around him.

Another knife, perhaps from a delayed trigger, whizzed right past his nose. He shrieked and jerked back, then felt a stab of horror as his body shuddered.

Concentration lost, the spell disappeared and he began to fall. With a shout of desperation, he shoved his hand below him and all but screamed another spell, closing his hand into a fist. The explosion he created directly under him shot him upwards and through the roof into the cool night sky.

“FUCKINHELLONA-” He twisted around and tried to recite the flotation spell again. God, this would have been so much easier if he had mastered the spell with the wings.

As things would turn out, his second attempt failed, but at least the trees were there for him. He experienced their tough love in the form of a mouthful of leaves and a sound battering from the branches on his way down.

He hit the ground with a heavy thud. Book resting on his chest, the other digging into his back, he took a moment to recover, and thank his Highblood durability. After a few minutes, the world stopped spinning and he turned over with a groan, then dug a pen out of his back. He opened the book to the first page, kept blank for just this purpose.

 

_JAKE_

He scribbled down the words furiously.

_YOU DIDNT TELL ME PICKIN THE BOOK UP WOULD UNLEASH ALL HELL ON MY ASS_

He tried really hard not to let his pen rip the pages. He knew it didn’t hurt them unless they were manifested, and it would repair itself easily, but he wasn’t a **savage**.

As soon as his ink faded and disappeared from the pages, green text wrote itself back in return.

 

_Well golly gee! That last part totally slipped my mind! Sorry my good chum! And anyhoo i thought that it would be obvious concerning booby-trapped temples!_

 

Eridan’s eye twitched. Even after several weeks with Jake for his only company, getting to know him, Eridan was still uncertain at times whether Jake was trying to kill him or just truly an idiot. The text hastily erased itself to rewrite.

 

_Er_

_Does that mean you got him?_

_yeah yeah_

Eridan sighed and closed the book, then dug the new one out and set them next to each other. They should be able to talk as long as they’re touching. He sat back against a tree and checked his watch. He’d give them ten minutes. They could catch up all they wanted another time. He drummed his fingers on his knee, breathing in the cool air and letting his heart return to a normal pace.

…Well, ok that had to have been **at least** seven minutes. He opened Jake’s book again.

 

_you done_

_Oh well I suppose! Go ahead champ!_

 

Eridan closed the book, then, feeling just a little excited and nervous, opened the fuchsia one. All the pages were blank, of course. The spells would appear when the spirit of the book felt like revealing them. Eridan swallowed, then wrote onto one of the pages.

 

_hey_

He waited. After a few seconds, words in bright orange ink answered him. The handwriting was more elegant than Jake’s, but not quite as swirly as Roxy’s.

 

_Hey._

_You must be Eridan._

 

“That’s me,” Eridan wrote back, “Has Jake filled you in on stuff?”

There was a long pause before he got an answer.

 

_In a way._

_wwhats that supposed to mean_

_Jake told me what he knows._

_He told me how you met Roxy, and how you and her are on a mission to collect all 8 of us, and fight someone called the Condesce._

_He told me how you got separated, and that he guided you to me._

_yeah so thats basically it_

_wwhat part do you need fillin in on_

_I’ll be blunt:_

Eridan’s eyes narrowed.

 

_Jake is a good person, a powerful spirit, and an amazing friend from a personal perspective._

_He’s also just a little on the side of gullible as shit._

_Roxy’s wiser in the ways of skepticism,_

_But she’s not here, apparently._

_Because you got separated. Meaning you told Jake that you got separated. He’s never spoken to Roxy personally about all this business._

_ya dont trust me_

_wwell i guess i can respect that you aint a dumbass but i am tellin the truth_

_Where’s Roxy?_

_in good hands_

Eridan’s mind flashed back to the chaos of Jake’s temple. Of the bombs raining down from the Condesce’s ship, the collapsing roof, Karkat’s alarmed face, and the desperate tossing of the book into his hands before they were separated. Eridan swallowed.

 

_i hope_

_Great._

_hey im doin my best you ungrateful bastard_

_and wwhatevver im gonna go find rox and the others noww jake just wwanted me to find you first and you wwere nearby_

_ill find rox again and she can convvince you_

_Fair enough._

_I don’t mean to be an asshole about this. You just have to understand my situation._

_Most of my autonomy is deciding just exactly who gets to wield me._

_And setting up a fuckton of traps to test that, of course._

_How did that go by the way?_

_blithely annoyin but pretty impressivve i guess_

_you set all that up yourself_

_Sure did. Jake’s too._

_uh huh_

Eridan studied the neat script running along the page, then ran his tongue over his teeth.

 

_hey howw about i summon you_

_so wwe can get a real look at each other and maybe talk face to face_

_You sure about that?_

_ivve gotten pretty good at it_

_i summoned rox twice and i think i can say by noww ivve pretty much mastered it from all this time wwith jake_

_You used magic to get through my temple, didn’t you?_

_You’re probably exhausted._

_nah_

_Why so eager?_

_i wwanna see wwhat you look like_

_What if I decide I want to attack you?_

_then both you and jake will be sittin out here in the forest until someone picks you up_

_True._

_Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you._

The page wiped clean, then shining fuchsia text appeared in its place. Eridan recognized the structure as the incantation to summon the spirit of the book. He read through it, then took a deep breath and stood up, holding the book open in both hands.

“By the power of my beating heart and by the fire of my soul,” He read aloud, focusing his power on the book in his hands. “By the thrill of battle, by the terror of death, by the joy of victory and by the grief of loss,” The book began to glow and turn hot in his hands. He swallowed and continued. “By the strength of feeling, by the willpower of the soul, by the power of emotion,” He gripped the book tight and raised his voice for the last part. “I call for you, Dirk Strider, Prince of Heart!”

Roxy had been his first summon, and it had been frustrating, like trying to grasp and pull at shadows. Jake meanwhile was like an overflow of magic that, once he had gotten the flow of, had been easy to direct. But Dirk was an explosion of power, heavy and overwhelming and flying everywhere at once. He felt it pour into him and suddenly he was furious, overjoyed, miserable, and absolutely terrified.

It almost made him drop the book, but he clenched his jaw and forced the power back. He needed to keep his head. He willed the power to flow in one direction, stop splitting off everywhere, just one, single outflow.

The power released all of a sudden and Eridan gasped as his legs gave out and he dropped the book. His palms hit the floor and he groaned. Shadows danced around his vision and his limbs trembled with exertion.

“You’re aligned with Jake’s element,” A low voice, speaking in a cool tone, made him stiffen, “An ease with summoning him doesn’t necessarily mean you’ve mastered the art as a whole.” Eridan wanted to look, but he couldn’t manage to raise his head. A pair of green shoes stepped into his field of vision, then a hand cupped his cheek and lifted his head up.

He found himself staring up at a human face, pale and devoid of emotion. A pair of shades covered his eyes, but at this distance, even in the dark, Eridan could tell they glowed bright orange.

“A Seadweller, huh?” Dirk lightly nudged him back so Eridan was sitting before straightening up. Eridan stared up at him. His hair was styled back. It might have been blond, but in the moonlight, it looked pure white. He was wearing a fuchsia vest with a darker shirt underneath, and matching pants. A long eastern-style sword hung at his waist. Dirk set one hand on his hip and looked Eridan up and down as well. “…Jesus, how old are you? Sixteen?”

“M’eight,” Eridan mumbled back, “E-Eight sweeps, so seventeen thank ya very much.”

“Right.” Dirk knelt down in front of him to look him in the eyes. “Listen, don’t summon me again. Not until you’re better at this stuff. Practice with Jake, or Roxy.” Eridan glared back at him.

“I’m f-f-fine. Just need to catch my breath.”

“You’re a bit of an idiot, huh?” Dirk reached up and ruffled Eridan’s hair, making him hiss and jerk back. “This isn’t a game, I hope you know. You could kill yourself if you exert yourself too much.”

“For fuck’s sake, I **know** ,” Eridan growled back, “Rox told me, then Jake told me. I know what I’m doin.”

“Uh-huh.” Dirk shifted back, “I think you should hold off trying my magic for a while. It takes a lot of control.”

“ **I have control** ,” Eridan rasped. Dirk didn’t answer. He just sat there, watching him without a single shred of thought or emotion on his face.

“Unsummon me now,” Dirk told him, holding his book out to him. “Before my manifestation drains you of every drop.”

“F-Fine.” Eridan grabbed the book, then took one last look at him. He could just make out Dirk’s mouth pursing into a trace of a frown.

“…What?” Dirk asked.

“Nothin,” Eridan grunted, then closed his eyes. “Dirk Strider, Prince of Heart, I dismiss you.”

He felt a faint breeze brush past him, and when he opened his eyes he was alone. He groaned and got to his feet, picking up his bag and Jake’s book as well. He dropped Dirk’s book into his back and started to hike through the forest. He felt like he could pass out right on his feet, but the amount of magic that happened in this area, plus the temple collapsing, might attract some unwanted company.

He flipped Jake’s book open as he walked. More text had appeared.

 

_Did you two have an amicable meeting?_

_And if youre done could dirk and i regain our chat?_

 

Eridan snorted and closed the book, then shoved it into the bag as well, making sure the two books touched. He wound travel a good distance, then find a place to rest for a while. Then he would practice. He’d summon Jake and hold the summon as long as he could, even if it meant putting up with his chatter for hours. He’d practice as long as he could walk, then he’d rest again, then practice and look for the others and practice. Practice until he could summon the Prince of Heart again. He wanted to get stronger. He wanted to make Roxy proud, make Jake proud. He wanted to impress Dirk and prove he was capable.

He wanted to see those orange eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk might be acting a little mean to Eridan but he just wants to make sure the kid doesn't get himself killed. Also what he didn't tell Eridan was it was incredible Eridan succeeded in summoning him at all. Eridan must have some kind of alignment with the Prince of Heart too.


End file.
